Дуайт Шульц
Дуайт Шультц — американский актер, снялся в таких известных сериалах на территории стран СНГ как Команда «А», Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение, Звёздный путь: Вояджер. В Splinter Cell: * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Карсон Мосс Актёрские работы # Бен 10: Инопланетная сверхсила (ТВ) (2010) — доктор Энимо, озвучка # Бэтмен: Под красным колпаком (ТВ) (2010) — торговец наркотиками Фредди, озвучка # Команда «А» (ТВ) (2010) — Мердок # Бен 10: Инопланетная сила (ТВ) (2008-2010) — доктор Энимо, озвучка # Бен 10: Секрет Омнитрикса (ТВ) (2007) — доктор Энимо, озвучка # Афросамурай (2007) — Первый Убийца / Patron #1 / Ронин, озвучка, английская версия # Война Боргов / Borg War (видео) (2006) — Реджинальд Баркли, озвучка # Новые Мстители 2 (видео) (2006) — Один, озвучка # Бен 10 (2005—2008) — доктор Энимо, озвучка # Аватар: Легенда об Аанге (2005—2008) — Тренер / Additional Voices, озвучка # Хроники Риддика: Темная ярость (видео) (2004) — Skiff A.I., озвучка # Ван Хельсинг: Лондонское Задание (видео) (2004) — Доктор Джекилл, озвучка # Манускрипт ниндзя: Новая глава (2003) — Dakuan, озвучка, английская версия # Каена: Пророчество — Ильпо, озвучка, английская версия # Аниматрица: По ту сторону (2003) — Townspeople / Policemen / Exterminators, озвучка # Аниматрица: Посвященный (2003) — Nonaka, озвучка # Аниматрица: Второе возрождение — Часть 1 (2003) — озвучка # Аниматрица: Второе возрождение — Часть 2 (2003) — Additional Voices, озвучка # Jensen! (сериал) (2002—2008) # Агентство (2001—2003) - Рассел Орланд # Cramp Twins, The (сериал) (2001—2003) — Bouncy Bob # Grim & Evil (сериал) (2001—2008) — Criag # Последняя фантазия (2001) — Scan Technician, озвучка, в титрах не указан # Захватчик ЗИМ (2001—2003) — диктор # Globehunters (2000) — доктор Барк # D: Жажда крови (2000) — Benge / Old Man of Barbarois, озвучка # Гриффины (1999—2008) — Клерк / Рэндалл Фаргус # Затерянный мир (ТВ) (1998) — Эдвард Мелоун # Голго-13: Королева пчел (видео) (1998) — Роберт Харди, озвучка, английская версия # Остров фантазий (1998—1999) — Greasy # Дикая семейка Торнберри (1998—2001) — доктор Фрид, клиент, озвучка # Котопёс (1998—2001) — Эдди Белка # First Men in the Moon, The (видео) (1997) — Various # Get to the Heart: The Barbara Mandrell Story (ТВ) (1997) — Irby Mandrell # Александр (сериал) (1997) / Alexander Senki — Attalos # Звёздные врата: SG-1 (эпизод "Хранитель игры") (1998) — Хранитель # Принцесса Мононокэ (1997) — Additional Voices, озвучка, английская версия # Джонни Браво (1997—2004) — Лео/диктор ТВ, озвучка # Спаун (1997—1999) — врач # Звёздный путь: Первый контакт (1996) — Реджинальд Баркли # Черная маска (1996) / Hak hap — King Kau, озвучка, в титрах не указан # Супруги Харт вместе навсегда (ТВ) (1996) — Питер Доннер # Флиппер (1995—2000) — Уэйн Коул # Enola Gay and the Atomic Bombing of Japan (1995) — рассказчик, озвучка # Смертельные Игры (1995—1996) — Натан Абрамс # Человек ниоткуда (1995—1996) — Харрисон Бартон # За гранью возможного (эпизод "Если бы стены могли говорить") (1995—2002) — Леви Митчелл # Звёздный путь: Вояджер (1995—2001) — Реджинальд Баркли # Прикосновение ангела (сериал) (1994—2003) — доктор Адам Литовски # Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills (ТВ) (1994) — Dr. Jerome Oziel # Чудеса науки (1994—1997) — Хэнк # Вавилон 5 (эпизод "Из тьмы веков") (1994) — Амис # Victim of Love: The Shannon Mohr Story (ТВ) (1993) — Dave Davis # Диагноз: убийство (1993—2001) — доктор Гэвин Рид # Новая жизнь Рокко (1993—1996) — Black-Masked Conglomo Golf Course Worker, озвучка # Лоис и Кларк: Новые приключения Супермена (1993—1997) — Гаррет Грейди # Крутой Уокер (1993—2001) — Ллойд Аллен # Boomtown (ТВ) (1993) # Временная секретарша (1993) — Роджер Джассер # Дитя ярости / Child of Rage (ТВ) (1992) — Роб Тайлер # Женщина с прошлым (ТВ) (1992) / Woman with a Past — Мик # Последнее желание (ТВ) (1993) — Эд Эдвардс # Past Imperfect (ТВ) (1991) # A Killer Among Us (ТВ) (1990) — Clifford Gillette # Долгий путь домой (1990) / Long Walk Home, The — Норман Томпсон # Создатели тени (1989) / Fat Man and Little Boy — Дж. Роберт Оппенгеймер # Perry Mason: The Case of the Musical Murder (ТВ) (1989) — Tony Franken # Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение (1987—1994) — Реджинальд Баркли # Jake and the Fatman (сериал) (1987—1992) — David Thompson # Perry Mason: The Case of the Sinister Spirit (ТВ) (1987) — Andrew Lloyd # Альфред Хичкок представляет (1985—1989) / Alfred Hitchcock Presents — David Powell # Когда твой возлюбленный уходит (ТВ) (1983) / When Your Lover Leaves — Richard Reese # Команда «А» (сериал) (1983—1987) / A-Team, The — Capt. H.M. «Howling Mad» Murdock # Один в темноте (1982) / Alone in the Dark — доктор Дэн Поттер # Sherlock Holmes (ТВ) (1981) — Bassick # Поклонник — режиссёр # Горький урожай (ТВ) (1981) / Bitter Harvest — Schlatter # В случае убийства набирайте «М»(ТВ) (1981) — телережиссёр # Thin Ice (ТВ) (1981) — Mr. Ritchie # Блюз Хилл стрит (1981—1987) — Кармайкл # Калифорнийский дорожный патруль (сериал) (1977—1983) / CHiPs — Lyle Категория:Актёры озвучивания